Flying Free
by amber'xx
Summary: Diary extract from Sambuca Kelly before she passed away.
1. Chapter 1

Flying Free, without you I wouldn't be who I am today.

**Sambuca Kelly- A small diary entry she wrote before she sadly passed away.**

Dear diary,

I have a feeling that today will be my last, something inside me is telling me today's the day to go. Fly away be free. At least I won't be suffering anymore from the pain and hurt. The thing is other people will be suffering instead, Mum, Finn, Denzil, Lauren, Tom, Prince... everyone. I just hope they can find it in their heart to accept the fact that I'll be going soon and won't be returning. I want them to keep in their minds that one day we'll meet again. I don't know when, I don't know how but one day in heaven I'll meet them again.

Mum- I don't know what I would do without you, you've been so strong recently. Usually it's me that would have to care for you, but you've really been here for me. Your the best mum I could ever ask for no matter what happened in the past. I've always loved you and always will. I just hope you feel the same way about me, I hope you think of me everyday I know for a fact I will think about you no matter what. I am grateful for the time I spent with you, grateful for the memories. Please mum be strong for just a little while longer. I'll always be your princess and you'll always be my inspiration no matter what. You brought me into this world, and without you I wouldn't of had the amazing life I had. I love you and I always will.

Finn- Finn, when I first met you... You were a right cocky one! But that's just because I didn't realize that in fact deep down inside your a lovely, warm and kind person. I just wish I had realized that sooner so we could have spent more amazing times together like today in Blackpool. I couldn't ask for a better time. Thank you Finn, I love you with all my heart. When I've gone, and whenever you're missing me just look down and hold the ring I gave you and just possibly I will be doing the same thing. You'll have a great life Finn, feel free to love again. Just never forget me, I hope we meet again. Once more I would like to say Thank you for saving Denzil. You're my hero and I shall always be your princess charming-I love you.

Denzil- I remember when I first set eyes on my new baby brother! You were so small and vulnerable and from the moment I first saw you I've not stopped caring. I know you think I nagged you all them times but that was just my way of caring. When the times I've needed you the most you've always been here for me. But now I won't be here for you well not in person. Stay strong little brother, I love you.

Tom- You're the father figure in my life and today made me realize that. Through the hard times with my mum you were always their. Josh is lucky to have such an amazing dad! I mean it, you've been their where none else would dare to go. I can't thank you enough. Tom Clarkson the best teacher in the world! Tom Clarkson the best father figure anyone could ever ask for. I love you.

I'm grateful for the 16 years I spent of this earth, I'm also grateful that I met such amazing people and that I had such a wonderful family. Without the people I love I wouldn't be who I am. Whenever your sad or missing me just think I'll be flying, flying free. In heaven I hope. Goodbye to everyone, and I hope we meet again one day.

Don't forget me-Sambuca Kelly,xxx


	2. Been a year

How I miss Sambuca Kelly! Doesn't get mentioned enough.

It's been a year since Sambuca's death.

**Denzil-**

Sam, it's been a year. 12 months, I can't believe how different my life is without you. When I wake up in the morning, it feels wrong. I can't hear your loud girlish music blaring from your bedroom. I have none to argue with over the cereal, it might sound dumb but I miss arguing with you. I never meant any of the things I said, you were the best sister I could ever had wished for. It feels empty at home and school without you. I shall be standing in front of your gravestone later. Holding a fresh bunch of sunflowers, as they were your favourite... Mum makes out she's doing OK without you, it's just me her and Prince. She misses you so much, she tries not to make it out as she doesn't want to upset me but I can tell when words that reminds her off you are said her face sinks. I wish you could have been stood alongside the football pitch a week ago yelling my name and cheering when I scored the winning goal. I wish you could have seen the look on Budgen's face when we found his money and spent it. I wish you could be here, telling me 'not to do that' or that 'I'll hurt myself' Just like any good sister would. But you can't your no longer here, the day I have children I will sit down with them and spend hours telling them all about you. It'll be a shame that they won't have there aunty. Rest in peace, Sambuca Kelly.

**Rose-**

Just your silly mum here, writing this down on a crumpled piece of paper. I miss you baby girl, you had so much potential your were a beautiful blossoming girl. How it shouldn't have been you. If only I could hold you in my arms once more, 12 months today. Still cannot believe you did a runner from that restaurant in Blackpool! You're so my daughter I was so proud of you, you got me through the toughest parts of my life. I wish I could have seen you grow up, have your own children watch me wrinkle and become old. My only daughter, I shall never forget you Sam. Never in all my life.

**Lauren- **

Sambuca Kelly! It's been a year now; I still miss you more than ever. I still remember a few years a go when we first met the talent show. Boy, could we shake our booty! I was wrong when it came to not trusting you with the drugs. You were being a good friend unlike me. School's never the same without you, were loosing at netball big time! Not long till I finish school, I decided to stay on. I said I wanted to be a nurse at the career day and I've stayed true to that I want to help people. I will never forget you Sam. Stay true, will forever be my best friend no matter what happens.

**Finn-**

Sam, I'm so sorry that I fell in love again. I have a feeling you would be happy for me and Trudi and you are such a kind and caring girl. It's not been the same without you. We all miss you everyday. I miss your laugh and smile and trust me I would happily fall off a bridge for you again. You still are my cinderfella despite whatever happens I do still love you Sam.

**Tom-**

It's been a year; you caused me so much stress Sambuca Kelly! Everyone misses you. I miss you; you were like a daughter to me. I felt so proud, seeing you, Denzil and Prince growing up. I wish I could have been your real dad.


End file.
